sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuu Barahona
"No matter where you stand, you must act as if you're the center of attention." |birthday date = October 29th|homeplace = Namba, Osaka, Japan|type = Pop|brand = ROBOTIC AXEL|colour = Amber Orange|affiliation = Shine Royal Academy|media = @Ryuu_chan|name = Ryuu Barahona|occupation = Idol Student Singer Actor|episode = S1 E14|unit = Glacial Lollipop|image = Ryuu2.png|imgsize = 250px|caption = AS018 headshot}} Ryuu Barahona (バッラオーナ竜) ) is a character in Aikatsu Shine! Who attends at Shine Royal Academy as a second-year high school student. His primary brand is ROBOTIC AXEL indicating he is a Pop Type idol. He takes the position as School Accountant in season 2. The previous holder of the title was Karen Kamishiro the 9th. Bio Appearance Ryuu's original hair color is Black. His eyes are dark brown, though sometimes it shows normal color brown. His height is 5'5. He loves to express with dying his hair from various colors. Loves to wear pop style clothing with a little bit of more color. When he is off duty, or anything related for him to be on a day off, or preparing, or rehearsal. He wears his glasses instead of his contacts, wears his plain old normal clothes, or his nerdy outfits that he usually buys at hot topic. He loves to wear his animal sweaters ( inspired by Kakegurui, Election Committee.) AS019 March 28th, he dyed his hair to be icy blue. Personality Ryuu is known as the “energy pill” of the group and loves to have fun(hates the word or being bored). He's known for being annoying cute(but in a funny way). Ryuu is very kind and sweet to anyone, even if the person hates him. He loves to feel excited, and the adrenaline. He sometimes gets impatient when its get super long(and tedious). He gives respect to anyone who deserves it. He is more extrovert than introvert. Ryuu has learned to be more patient and more mature than he was before. He loves to cheer anyone up (the third reason why he loves performing). He has also learned to be calm when the time is needed. He sometimes would show his nerdy side of himself, though it would be rare. During Episode 19: Fulfilling the Promise, It is proven that Ryuu can quickly change his personality due to command; when a user changes a program. Thus the song " Do You Like Me This Way? " existed Idol Activities Aura When he fails a performance or a competition. Words pop around Ryuu saying " ERROR, FILE NOT FOUND, NOT EXIST, REBOOT! " Ryuu radiates an amber orange color, around him; are scattered transparent code number that illuminates Ryuu. Six small gears flow around him: big, small, and medium gear; though they're all in different gradient colors (orange, blue, yellow, white, grass green) as if he is actually a robot/cyborg. Under his feet radiates and release transparent sound waves, they grow bigger each time he continues his performance. Classes * Acting Class * Singing Class * Dancing Class Coords |-|Normal= *Ocean Blue Prince Coord ( School Coord) |-|Rare = Kittyvoid Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Career - Singles= |-|Type A= |-|Type B= - Acting= He has played many characters for plays, and tv shows. }} Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Friends= |-|Family = * Nema Barahona - Twin sister; older. She attends Tōi Tengoku Academy. They do not speak to eachother after the huge fight they had before attending to their academy's. He wishes to speak to his sister, but she does not. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Skills Languages * Japanese '''(Experts)- Since he lives in Japan. It's necessary to learn this language just to communicate. * '''English (Okay)- He knows the basic when speaking as he practices with his father. * Spanish '''(Okay)- He knows the basic, but doesn't know how to properly speak it. Singing Baritone Eb2 ~ C6 (3 octaves, 4 notes, and 1 semitone) He's able to sing every note that he possibly can, he continues to improve his vocal for new singles or special events. Though, he wasn't like this before entering into Starlight Academy; his vocals were a little rusty, through training and improvement, he got to where he is now. Dancing His dancing is just average standard for an idol. Acting With TV shows. His favorite kinds of the genre are usually Comedy, satire (Like politics), comedy sketch, Drama, Criminal Investigations, and Legal Drama. He likes these genres because they are fun to work with. He says that one day he wants to be in an action film like Marvel. He isn't a noob (well now) when it comes to acting, with his acting he could easily trick people, though he doesn't as he believes it's wrong. He is rolled in many theater performances during his time in the academy. He wishes to be a famous actor and travel to the United States to continue his career. Variety Ryuu has firstly proven himself, and the world to be a variety king from many shows that he participated in Impersonate With working on TV shows and even being on stage as an actor. He is able to Impersonate quite well to the character or person he has been assigned to. Though he continues to learn more to increase this skill. Instrument He plays the violin since he was the age of 4; following his mother footsteps. Continues to want to play more as he loves playing it reminding him of the power of music. Baking Since was seven years old. Ryuu and his twin would help their mother bake desserts such as pie, cake, cookies. All learning family recipes Math His math level is at Mathematical Statistics. Etymology * '''Ryuu is written in Japanese as リュウ and it means Dragon. In Korean, it's written as 류(Yu), it's also used as a surname. * Barahona (Spanish.Originated in Spain ) - Christian kingdom Student ID Trivia * His voice actor is Daiki Yamashita. He has the same voice style as Landonia from Hetalia. * He deeply loves the song Kira・pata・shining * He loves singing Otona Mode * Nema and Ryuu Barahona are fraternal twins. Fans have asked them to perform with each other, though both of them do not want to for reasons ** Ryuu Barahona and Nema Barahona's personality are inspired by Sumomo( Ryuu)and Kotoko from Chobits and Tsubasa Reservoir * He was born in Japan. Mother born in Japan. Father was born and raised in America, but moved to Japan for his studies, but continued to stay once meeting his mother. * His mother owns the famous "Oto Country Cafe" * Favorite foods Paella, and Gamja-tang. His favorite dessert is Chapssal ice-cream Donuts * Favorite colors: Aquamarine and soft pink * Hobbies: '''Playing video games, playing tennis and playing Volleyball * '''Favorite Shows: '''Hetalia. * '''Interests: Acting, Music, shopping, and sports * Charm points: Spunky smile * In Acting, his idol is Kristen Wiig * If he wasn't interested in acting or singing. He would be helping his mother at the cafe. * He is a rising actor and is very talented. * He came out of the closet when he was 13. * His audition song in entering his academy was "My transform"(by Prizmmy ) * He hates mushrooms * Ryuu suffered from deep depression throughout for two years though it depleted, still currently struggles with it (even cheerful people suffer) * What he loves the most during his performance is seeing the crowd smile or cheer. * He loves his job when it comes to acting and singing * He often mumbles while sleeping * They call him " Rainbow king " as he changes the color of his hair * Cats love him.No one knows why * Prefers to write his name in English when doing signatures. Japanese takes longer. * He idolizes Watanabe Mayu greatly. * He never gains weight when eating so much food having a high metabolism. * Loves to watch Ted Talk. * In some alternate universe he is an idol, but in Chim-Maki Universe (My Universe) he and Nema are "high-rank spirits" that tell unknown information for a price. Their age is unknown as they can switch their age appearance. Category:Chemmiechum Category:SRA Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Minor Characters Category:Ryuu Barahona